Las reglas de la muerte
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Primera regla: nunca podrás retomar tu anterior vida... Exceptuando en el caso de conocer a un alma elemental." Tras la muerte, L se encuentra perdido, pero una chica es la que consigue que los manden de nuevo al mundo humano. Fantasia-aventura-romance
1. La primera regla

Bueno… no os haré summary… pero esta historia es ORIGINAL mía, excepto los pj que son de los creadores de cada una de las series, en este caso Death Note (si fuesen míos… el detective ojeroso y loquito no viviría en un hotel solo… viviría conmigo ;) )

Así que dejando claro esto…

Summary: "No podrás ir al cielo o al infierno" le dijo Ryuk a Light. Pero no era por que hubiese tocado la death note, sino porque ninguno de los dos lugares existían.

**Las reglas de la muerte**

**Regla número uno:** Una vez muerto, no hay regreso a tu anterior vida.

Las palabras resonaban en las orejas de Elle. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en aquel lugar. Recordaba vagamente haberse levantado, haber observado su cuerpo sin vida, y haber comenzado a caminar hacia ninguna parte.

Justo después de haber empezado a caminar, se había juntado de golpe con un millar de personas más. Las que cada día perecían. Y él no era diferente. Su aspecto continuaba siendo desgarbado, estaba perdido como todas aquellas personas. Diferentes personas. Blancas, de color, algunas trajeadas, otras pobres vagabundos… Todos por igual. Y todas las personas caminaban hacia ninguna parte en particular. Cuando se dio cuenta, en lo que parecía un cruce de caminos, había un par de criaturas escalofriantes.

"Shinigamis" se dijo a si mismo. Y continuó como si no pasase nada, andando entre la gente, perdido como el resto. Un Shinigami había acabado con su vida. Pero aquellos parecían distintos. No estaban podridos, parecerían humanos, exceptuando las alas a su espalda, y el tono de colores de sus pieles.

Ellos le habían indicado por donde tenía que pasar. Le habían desviado por un camino con poca gente. Ellos clasificaban a la gente, las ponían hacia distintas partes, aunque no parecía haber mucha selectividad, pues ricos y pobres se mezclaban en diversos caminos. La niebla era alta, por lo que no se distinguía más que el propio camino, que le llevó a una puerta. Sus dotes de detective le habían hecho mirar al lado. No había pared. ¿Una puerta en medio del camino?

La abrió y atravesó la puerta.

Y ahora estaba en una sala de espera. Si, de esas que tanto odiaba. En una sala de espera, blanca, sin apenas sombras. Estaba muy confuso. Había un par de personas más solamente en aquel lugar. Nadie le llamaba la atención, exceptuando, tal vez, a una chica con un aspecto tan desgarbado como el suyo. En vez de caminar como el resto de gente, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo todo con curiosidad y parecía analizar cada cosa en cuestión. Llevaba unos calcetines de rallas, de colores vivos, y bastante altos, aunque no se veían por que la chica en cuestión llevaba unos pantalones un tanto anchos, y una camiseta de alguna marca que el chico no conocía. Iba despeinada, con el pelo rizado alborotado tras una diadema blanca, a diferencia de la camiseta negra.

Ella no le había mirado. Pero a L no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, por que anteriormente odiaba la compañía, pero ahora notaba la necesidad de un amigo. Tragó saliva. Se sorprendió de poder hacer ese gesto, al fin y al cabo estaba muerto. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica.

Se había plantado delante de ella, con las ojeras tan grandes que no se disimulaban en nada y la camiseta blanca por encima de las rodillas. Los pantalones de mezclilla igual que hacía… ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? No lo sabía, en aquel lugar el tiempo pasaba de forma extraña.

Ella parecía no mirar a nadie, solo silbar de vez en cuando o ponerse a cantar en voz baja. Se agachó hasta sentarse en su acostumbrada posición. Y se quedó mirándola, con el pulgar en los labios, como cuando pensaba. Al fin, el detective se dignó a hablar.

—_Disculpa… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_—le preguntó, como si nada.

La chica de piel bronceada y ojos grandes y color miel, le miró. Su cabello moreno se movió cuando ella levantó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras, sin sonreír, se disponía a pensar una respuesta.

—_¿No es demasiado obvio?—_le preguntó ella. L quería contestar que no lo era, que no recordaba haber sufrido nada, como para estar allá.—_Estamos muertos_.—añadió ella, antes de volver a su ardua tarea de mirar los azulejos del suelo y silbar.

L se sorprendió, era la primera chica que no se le quedaba mirando como a un chico. La chica, ahora que se fijaba, tenía unas gafas en el bolsillo, pero tenían un cristal roto. La camiseta de ella estaba hecha un asco, arrugada y rota. Como sus pantalones. ¿De qué macabra manera habría muerto ella?

L se quedó callado. Más valía no forzar las cosas. En la misma sala había un extraño niño pequeño. Hubiera ido a ayudarle, pero el niño pequeño no necesitaba ayuda para nada. Pues estaba sentado al lado de una persona mayor, un anciano con pinta de haber muerto en paz. ¿Y el? Si. Un shinigami lo había asesinado y Light era Kira. Ahora se sentía vencedor, pero de algún modo… no lo era.

Se fijó en que había un par de ventanillas de esas como las del cine en la otra punta de la sala. Iba a ir, pero la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

—_No vale la pena que vayas. Apuesto a que tu muerte no ha sido natural, ni tampoco un asesinato. Te llamarán cuando sepan a donde puedes ir… Puede que no te llamen nunca, o puede que te llamen pronto_—le dijo la chica. L la miró, ella ni siquiera le miraba cuando le hablaba. Parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

—_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_—preguntó L.

La chica esta vez levantó la mirada. —_Aquí no existe el tiempo, esto es el limbo_—le corrigió.—_Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo, te diré que creo que llevo un par de años humanos aquí._—le respondió. L se sorprendió. ¿¡Dos años esperando?! Y aún no la habían cogido, para lo que fuese que iban a hacer.—_Pero no tengas prisa… Ellas te acabarán llamando, además, tu ya llevas un año aquí_.—agregó, en un intento de calmar al poco calmado detective. Esto era demasiado para él.

—_¿¡Quienes son ellas?!—_preguntó, medio a gritos.

La chica de unos quince años, se encogió de hombros.—_Las damas de la noche, por supuesto… ¿Quiénes iban a ser?_—preguntó, sin comprender.—_Ah, claro… Tu vienes de el mundo humano…_—se dijo ella para si misma.

—_Pues claro, no podría venir de otra parte…_—Se quejó L, con incertidumbre.

—_Tal vez del lugar de donde ese niño viene_.—dijo la chica, señalando al pequeño. Ahora que caía L, el chico tenía un tono azulado en la piel.—_Yo por mi parte, vengo de el mundo humano también.—_aclaró, sin darle importancia.—_De donde yo vengo, todo es bastante caótico…_—dijo con pesar.—_Tengo una idea, como tenemos para rato, hagamos un trato. Te cuento mi historia y me cuentas la tuya. Esto es aburrido, hace tiempo que no escucho una buena historia_.—propuso, como si nada.

L asintió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Seguramente le iría bien desahogarse con alguien.

—_Bueno, yo era una chica muy normal. Ya sabes, instituto y esas cosas. Estaba bastante interesada en cosas como los comics y las películas, vamos lo que a mi edad se considera ser un freak. Pero lo que no sabía nadie es que yo extraía fragmentos de diálogos de dichas series y los analizaba. Al final, después de ver tantas veces series como "Criminal minds" e incluso "The simpson" comencé a crear perfiles psicológicos con los que se identifican muchos de los criminales de el mundo actual_.

L parpadeó, esa historia era diferente a cualquiera otra, se sentó, indicándole que siguiese hablando. Ella asintió y continuó contando su historia.

—_Veamos… ¿Por dónde continuar? Ah sí. Vivía en Kansas, con mi madre que estaba divorciada de mi padre. Entre tanto que asistía a clases, comencé a interesarme por otro tipo de cosas. Todo comenzó durante el secuestro de una de mis mejores amigas. Me preocupé mucho cuando no vino a clase, la llamé a su casa. No respondía. Fui a la comisaría más cercana. ¿Qué encontré? A su madre. Yo tenía trece años, así que de forma inconsciente, pregunté allá. Me ignoraron soberanamente. Así que decidí tomarme todo aquello por mi mano. Le sustraje el teléfono a la madre de Chelsea, mi amiga, y me fui. Al cabo de unas horas, llamaron. Contesté: era el secuestrador. Después de redactar el perfil sobre el secuestrador a partir de sus expresiones, me fui, no a la policía, sino al FBI. No fue difícil, al fin y al cabo su sede era grande. No me dejaban pasar, yo era una enana. Fingí irme, pero cuando lo logré entré como si nada pasase, vestida con ropa que había "tomado prestada" de uno de los lavabos, supongo que la mujer que se la iba a poner, se disgustó, pero no llegué a verla. Entré a las oficinas centrales, en medio de una reunión. Planté la carpeta de todo el perfil psicológico del secuestrador de mi amiga. Me sacaban los de seguridad cuando el que lo estaba leyendo les dijo que no lo hiciesen. Me dejaron sentar en la mesa, y dejar que me explicase. _

Elle, se quedó sorprendido. Le sonaba mucho esa pequeña historia.

—_Me preguntaron sobre los métodos que había usado. Yo no soy superdotada, pero les expliqué los patrones de conducta del secuestrador. En treinta y seis minutos, Chelsea volvía a estar en casa. Supongo que me consideraron valiosa o algo por el estilo, pues me dieron placa identificativa del FBI y me dieron títulos honoríficos. Por supuesto, no se hizo público mi logro, sino que permanecí en el anonimato. Después de eso, durante dos años, me vi involucrada en varios casos. Resolvía patrones psicológicos solo con escuchar la voz del criminal, y en más de una ocasión tuve que ir a resolver cosas personalmente, sin pistola, por la ilegalidad en menores… Y nadie sospechaba nunca de una adolescente freak con un par de videojuegos en las manos. Se complicó un poco con un caso que sucedió cuando yo apenas tenía catorce años y medio. En Inglaterra, creo… Un asesino loco se dedicaba a llamar la atención de un detective mundialmente famoso al que nadie había visto. Escogieron a gente de dentro del FBI. Y aunque yo solo formaba parte de oculta, me escogieron especialmente para el caso, mi primer caso a lo grande. Fui para Londres. Pero una vez allí, no me dejaron ir a formar parte oficialmente de todo aquello, tenía que permanecer las veinticuatro horas del día en un hotel, mientras que otros arriesgaban su vida por el caso de BB. Sin embargo, al parecer fui útil, creé el perfil psicológico del asesino solo con ver las huellas que dejaba, los patrones de los asesinatos, y se los entregaron a L por mi. Pero en Londres no todo era bonito. Me intentaron violar, y si no hubiese aparecido Misora Naomi, lo hubiesen logrado. Sin embargo, después de aquello, decidí que Londres apestaba y me largué de allá, de vuelta al país natal de mi mamá, España. En España se respiraba buen aire. Entonces llegado mi último año de vida, un tal Kira se había alzado. Yo ya no podía vivir con mi tía en ese país tranquilo. Me escapé de nuestra casa de verano, y emprendí el vuelo a Tokyo de nuevo. Donde había pasado toda mi vida, junto a mi padre, que estaba divorciado de mi madre. En Tokyo me dediqué a escuchar las noticias, a analizar las causas y a determinar el patrón psicológico de ese asesino. Logré crearlo. El asesino era un chico de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, que vivía cómodamente en una casa, debía tener un hermano o hermana menor, era un buen actor, y le iban bien los estudios. Misora me llamó un día, diciéndome que se iba a casar con Raye. Le di todas mis felicitaciones, ellos dos eran mayores que yo, pero me caían muy bien. Prometí asistir a su boda. Entonces entré en google. El mejor estudiante del país, tenía que ser Kira. Supe que Kira era Light Yagami. Entonces me dediqué a buscarle. No podía entrar a su universidad, era menor. Pero su hermana tenía mi edad. Y de pronto supe que iba a tener que hacer una amiga. Sayu y yo nos comenzamos a llevar bien. Y en más de una ocasión, sorprendí a su hermano hablando solo. Estaba segura de que era él. Sayu y yo un día íbamos a salir de noche, y su hermano se ofreció a ir al súper en vez de ir nosotras. Vi a Raye siguiéndole. No me preocupé, sabía que los del FBI habían llegado a mis conclusiones. O tal vez no. No podía seguir así. Cinco o seis días después, me dirigía hacia el lugar donde seguro que encontraría a Watari, el viejo Watari, y le daría el sobre, sabría quién era Kira, y entonces L podría detenerle, pues yo tenía pruebas, como un trozo de la libreta que utilizaba Kira para matar. Nunca llegué a mi destino. De pronto sentí unas ganas irremediables de dejarlo todo de lado. Suicidarme. Fui a un lugar apartado, un lugar cerca de una curva y esperé a que viniese un camión. Me tiré delante de el. El camión no me mató, pero me rompió varios huesos. Caí por la pendiente, muriendo en el camino. Y el sobre con videos y el papel se perdió para siempre. Desde entonces que estoy aquí.—_explicó la chica.

L no se lo podía creer. ¿Podría ella ser la chica que había colaborado entregando el perfil de Beyond en Londres? ¿Podía ella haber encontrado pruebas de que Light era culpable? Y lo peor es que a ella la había asesinado Kira.

—_Por cierto, mi nombre es Maki Shouko_.—añadió, como si nada. **(N/A: Maki Shouko es el nombre falso que da Misora a Light en el capítulo 12, a la que ordena suicidarse y que no la encuentren.)—**_Pero todos me dicen Nana por nacer el siete de Julio_—añadió, como un dato vital, o uno sin importancia.—_Me encontré a Misora hace… Medio año? Dos años? No lo sé, aquí el tiempo es extraño… Misora se disculpó de todo corazón. Ella también sabía que Light era Kira, y lamentó en el alma haber dado mi nombre como nombre falso. Pero Misora ya cruzó la puerta al otro lado. Espero que no sufra mucho por ello, al fin y al cabo me gusta pensar que mi sacrificio valió para algo…_

—_¿A Misora la asesinó Kira?_—se preguntó el detective pensativo, ahora encajaban varias cosas. Con que esa chica, Española por parte de madre y Japonesa por parte de padre, era una de las perfiladoras más importantes, de forma oculta, al igual que el perfilador Arima Kinomoto. Le tendió la mano a la chica.—_Yo soy L.—_le dijo como si nada. Con eso explicaba toda su historia.

A Maki se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¡Él era L! ¡Su ídolo! ¡Aquél que había acabado con innumerables asesinos, criminales y resuelto muchos misterios. Y desde luego, L en verdad aunque fuese desgarbado, era muy guapo.

—_Y entonces… ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Acaso nos hacen pruebas para ir al cielo o al infierno?_—preguntó L. Era listo, superdotado, pero sobre aquel lugar no sabía nada. En cambio Maki al haber sido una freak total en sus tiempos y haber tenido amigas góticas, entendía del tema. Rió, como si todo aquello fuese de lo más divertido que hubiese visto en su muerte.

—_No existe ni el cielo ni el infierno… Ahora estamos en una realidad paralela común, donde el tiempo no tiene sentido, es en cierto modo como la casa de los foryx__1__ pero a lo grande, he calculado unos trescientos mil millones de puertas como la que hemos cruzado. Aquí venimos todos, seamos de la realidad de la que seamos. Incluso los shinigamis vienen. Pero no hay cielo ni infierno, lo que hacen es darnos a escoger un mundo y una forma y reubicarnos, dependiendo si lo merecemos o no. Normalmente no reubican a casi nadie, exceptuando a gente escogida al azar, sino que los mandan a un lugar custodiado por las Arpías. No sé nada sobre ese sitio, por mucho que lo he intentado. Es algo parecido a un infierno. Me querían mandar ahí, pero me negué. No me da la gana que me manden a un lugar tétrico. Hace un rato… Un año creo. Revolucioné esto, y a todos los que hubiéramos muerto por causa de la death note y que realmente merezcamos una reubicación… nos enviarán a algún lugar tranquilo. _—le contestó Maki. Maki al parecer se había informado sobre ello, en lugar de vagar sin rumbo como L. Y pensar que Maki había muerto por error, que su muerte no estaba escrita en ninguna parte.—_Y por cierto, aquí te llamarán por tu nombre verdadero, independiente de cómo te hayan llamado tus padres. Puede que en la death note necesiten tu nombre bautismal, pero a partir de la muerte, nos llaman por almas, y no por nombres terrenales._

El hombre que había en la ventanilla, de pronto pasó por otra puerta, feliz de ser como fuese. La mujer de blanco tras la ventana se les quedó mirando.—_Lynn y Ankhiara?—_preguntó, mirando directamente a Maki y a L.

Elle Lawliet se sobresaltó, pensaba que su nombre era tal y como siempre. Al parecer su alma se llamaba Lynn y no Elle. Maki se limitó a asentir y a levantarse del suelo. Fueron caminando hacia la ventanilla, donde la mujer les miraba. Desconfiada hacia Maki. A saber qué habría hecho la chica como para que no confiasen en ella. Parecía mostrar respeto, pero L supuso que mostrar respeto era algo normal, ya que todos estaban muertos.

—_Bien, contadme… Habéis muerto por una death note de algún shinigami aburrido… pero os ha matado un humano… Por la causa, os reubicaremos bajo la forma de un niño pequeño… un recién nacido…_—comenzó. Maki dio un puñetazo al cristal, y en ese momento L vio una cadena con un cristal azul en la punta. Brillaba, pero al instante siguiente, no lo vio.

—_Quiero rellenarlo yo._—exigió Maki. L cada vez estaba más alucinado. Pero es que el no quería ser un bebé de nuevo, y no acordarse de haber sido lo que era ahora. Maki comenzó a rellenarlo, tomando también el de L, sin preguntar siquiera si el chico quería ser reubicado en vez de morir.

**Nombre: Ankhiara y Lynn**

**Edad en la reubicación: Dieciséis años**

**Sexo en la reubicación: anterior**

**Características de memoria: Conservar**

**Características de físico: Conservar**

**Año de reubicación: 2010**

**Lugar: Mundo humano**

Se lo entregó a la mujer. A la dama no le pareció demasiado bien, pero se volvió a repetir a si misma que esa chica era más de lo que parecía. Maki sin embargo sonrió, abrió la puerta al lado de la ventanilla de la mujer. Una luz cegadora salía de ahí. Iba a dar el paso, pero vio a L ahí parado.—_Oh vamos, acabo de enfrentar a una dama blanca así que ven antes de que se arrepienta_.—soltó, le cogió de la mano y estiró de el.

**Excepción a la primera regla de la muerte:** La excepción son las almas elementales.

* * *

Si no dejais reviews... mataré a un gatito con mi death note ¬¬ xDD


	2. La segunda regla

**Antes de nada, perdonad que haya tardado tanto pero pese a tenerlo escrito perdí el documento u.u **

**Disclaimer: Elle Lawliet y Maki Shouko son propiedad de Tsugumi _Ohba_ y Takeshi Obata pese a que ellos nombraron a Maki solo como el nombre que dio Naomi al hablar con Light para que en caso de que el fuese Kira no la asesinase. Yo solamente di cara y personalidad a ese nombre y creé esta historia.**

**Las reglas de la muerte**

**Regla número dos: **La muerte no te da poderes sobrenaturales ni mientras permaneces dentro de ella como cuando vuelves a vivir.

Maki, llamada también Nana, estiró de Elle y se tiró hacia la puerta abierta sin pestañear, cayendo ambos en un túnel de colores variopintos que parecían ser su puerta de vuelta al mundo. Pero de pronto apareció un tipo de agujero más delante de ellos, un agujero de color negro, sin color. Maki abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo, braceó para escapar, pero no se puede esquivar algo de ese tamaño. Elle gritó, pero su grito fue absorbido por el misterioso agujero y el ruido de la caída, a tientas buscó la mano de la única que conocía en ese lado de la vida, si es que se podía llamar vida a la muerte.

Un dolor agudo les alertó. ¿Contra qué habían chocado? A ciegas, en la semioscuridad, Maki se puso de pie. Si la humedad que notaba en sus manos era sangre, no sabía de dónde podía haber salido el líquido. No, no era sangre. Lo notó al probarlo en un momento. Era agua. Agua sucia. Estaba en… ¿un callejón, una calle en el exterior? Al parecer sí. Miró hacia arriba, no había luna ni sol, no que ella viese, y no había ningún tipo de luz. Exceptuando el resplandor mortecino de una niebla blanca que lo cubría todo, calándola por completo.

Un quejido salió de su propia boca cuando puso un pie delante del otro para comenzar a caminar. Nada, no había manera. Le dolía demasiado el tobillo, y ahora lo peor iba a ser que como en estos momentos podía asegurar que no estaba muerta, le dolía de verdad. Se rindió ante la ridiculez de sus pensamientos, la prioridad era encontrar a L. Pero ¿Dónde estaría L?

No, no le sonaba ese lugar, el suelo era extrañamente rugoso. En medio de la densa niebla, una luz más intensa que la simple niebla, pero extrañamente débil, la quiso guiar, decidió que caminar hacia la luz era lo mejor que podía hacer. Nada más que eso. Y la luz le reveló otra farola un poco más allá. El aspecto que ofrecía era peor que mientras estuviera en el otro lado. Su ropa ahora no disimulaba el olor, que en "el otro lado" que no se notaba por la ausencia de vida. Y por eso, Maki tragó saliva, olía muy mal. Nadie la iba a acoger en su hogar, y no estaba segura de que supiese hablar el idioma que hablasen por allá. Sus pasos temblorosos le llevaron a una calle donde la niebla era menos densa. Los edificios no eran muy altos, eran más bien barracas. Y cuando miró hacia el lugar hacia el que la había guiado la luz, no vio nada más que una estatua de un hombre con barba. Definitivamente, este no era su mundo humano, ni siquiera era la muerte. ¿A qué macabro mundo le había llevado el agujero en medio de su trayecto hacia la vida? Un sabotaje, había sufrido un sabotaje en la línea.

Tambaleándose, continuó avanzando por la calle. Vislumbró un par de caras en una ventana, pero cuando se giró para encararse, ya no había nada. ¡Qué rabia! Primero el detective desorientado se le perdía y luego para rematar la gente no quería saber de ella. "Va a ser genial" se dijo irónicamente mientras continuaba caminando, lentamente, nadie parecía interesado en ayudarla, al parecer ella era la única que no entendía el por qué de que esa gente la ignorase. Caminó, segura de que iba a ir hacia un lugar en el que dormir al menos un poco. Nada. De nuevo estaba frente a la estatua del hombre mayor. Y L seguía sin aparecer. Se decidió por hacer algo.

— ¡Elle! — gritó, de forma alta y precisa. No hubo respuesta. — ¡Elle! —repitió, mucho más alto. Nada, ni rastro del chico mayor. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose justo encima de él pedestal de la estatua. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Y el olor del aire era como si estuviese en un lugar cerrado, olía a viciado y a moho. Tocó la estatua, en efecto, había moho. Se asqueó, aunque ella no estaba mucho mejor.

De pronto, algo se abrió paso entre la niebla: una chica. La chica llevaba un mono de trabajo de campo, algo ancho, una camiseta blanca y una gorra azul a juego con el mono. Su tono de piel era oscuro y sus labios rojos. La chica de cabellos cortos y oscuros, chocó contra Maki.

Se cayeron las dos al suelo. La chica de la gorra se frotó la cabeza, pero se levanto, por lo que Maki apreció los moratones en sus brazos, resultado de algún tipo de cadena. La chica desconfió. Pero Maki se puso en pie, sorprendida por alguien en la calle.

La chica le tendió la mano, al parecer notó que Maki era extranjera. —Mi nombre es Audrey Ramírez.—se presentó.

Maki iba a presentarse también, tomó la mano de la chica, pero la chica la retiró, miró hacia la niebla y pareció asustarse. Audrey puso cara de "¡No, mierda!", escrutó la niebla y tosió.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó Audrey rápidamente y continuó corriendo, por en medio de la niebla. Parecía desorientada, seguramente al igual que ella. Maki se quedó parada ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Una chica amable en el pueblo fantasma?

Una luz mucho más intensa se acercaba por la niebla, pero ella se cruzó de brazos, no pensaba caer de nuevo en la tentación de seguir una luz que no llevaría a ningún lugar. Se quedó parada, durante bastante rato. Y la luz finalmente abrió un boquete en la niebla, mostrando a un anciano con cara de manzanas podridas (N/A: del catalán "pomes agres") y barba blanca. El anciano se quedó mirando a Maki, y con esa mueca de mala ostia, mientras dos matones detrás suyo le seguían los pasos, se dirigió a Maki.

— ¿Viste pasar a una chica?— preguntaron, sin modales. Pues Maki no se lo iba a decir, ocurriese lo que ocurriese. ¿¡Quién era ese anciano para tratarla así! ¡Nadie la trataba así! Se cruzó de brazos y le ignoró.

Los dos "gorilas" fueron hacia Maki, y cada uno la tomó de un brazo, levantándola en el aire. El anciano se plantó delante de ella. Ella pataleó, destrozada como iba, y el dolor que tenía, pero alcanzó al anciano en el pecho. Uno de los gorilas apretó más en su brazo, ella gimió de dolor, y dejó de retorcerse.

— Creo que no me expliqué —comienza el viejo, señalándole.— Dime si has visto pasar a una chica o tendrás que ocupar tú su lugar y sufrir su castigo en lugar de ella, que tarde o temprano será castigada.

Maki se revolvió, intentando liberarse, pero nada servía. No se rindió, siguió pataleando. Y esta vez tampoco había gente que la pudiese ayudar, simplemente la comenzaron a llevar a través de la niebla hacia algún lugar del que Maki no quería saber nada, ni siquiera un poquito. Solo quería ir de nuevo a ver a su ídolo Elle, o volver a su propio mundo. ¿Acaso iba a tener mala suerte también en ese mundo?

Perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Lo primero que notó al despertar, fue que estaba encadenada por manos y pies en un tipo de columna de madera. Y lo siguiente que vio fue agua abajo suyo. Estaba en un tipo de caverna, iluminada de forma verdosa. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? La cueva tenía arena, pero ella estaba atada en primera fila de agua, algo elevada del suelo.

Una risa la sacó de su ensoñación, bajó la mirada y vio al viejo Edgar. Escupió hacia el, dejando en la arena un poco de saliva mientras que el resto estaba en los zapatos del anciano. El anciano señaló al agua. Maki miró, unas burbujas se elevaban. Volvió a enfocar la mirada, justo detrás de Edgar había al menos la mitad del pueblo, mirándolo todo con cara de zombies. Maki no pudo mirar a los aldeanos mucho tiempo, el sonido procedente del agua hizo que mirase de nuevo. Unos tentáculos habían emergido de la superficie del agua e iban dejando paso a un animal que Maki nunca había visto. A Edgar se le pusieron los ojos amarillos y gritó unas palabras. El Kraken miró hacia Maki y comenzó a mover los tentáculos.

"¡Qué mierda es esto?" se preguntó Maki. No se podía creer que justo después de revivir fuese a morir de nuevo. "Vale, adiós mundo desconocido!" se dijo amargamente.

* * *

Elle abrió los ojos de nuevo. Estaba en un lugar cálido. En una cama metido. La calidez de las sabanas parecía distante a un rato antes perdido en la niebla, sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Tragó saliva, intentando recordar algo de todo aquello, pero lo que vio fue distinto.

Vio a una chica algo descuidada, vestida con mono de trabajo y gorra azul. Entonces recordó todo de nuevo.

Haber despertado en medio de un charco, haber buscado a Maki, haber andado sin rumbo. Recordaba haber conocido a Audrey cuando la chica huía de algo, pero en vez de quedarse parado, había corrido tras ella, y ahora estaba metido en una cueva, pequeña, que parecía estar en un acantilado. La chica le tocó la frente y determinó que no tenía fiebre y ahora Elle acababa de despertar por quinta vez. Llevaba cinco días en ese lugar infernal, no recordaba cómo se había hecho "amigo" de Audrey y haberlo llevado a cooperar con ella para conseguir alimentos. Poca era la información que le había sacado a Audrey sobre el pueblo, pero ella le había hablado sobre el momento en que los peces habían comenzado a escasear, poco a poco, hasta desaparecer, le habló sobre un pulpo enorme llamado kraken según la mitología y sacrificios humanos para que les dejase en paz. Audrey le había contado misterios del pueblo, como por ejemplo, que el rector del pueblo había hecho un pacto con el diablo y era inmortal, pero que a Edgar se le había olvidado pedir la eterna juventud. Y le había contado de las atrocidades de los sacrificios. Audrey había estado condenada.

Y sin embargo miraba hacia afuera, por el acantilado, preocupada por algo o por alguien, ya que las luces en la cueva del puerto durante el crepúsculo no eran algo normal, además, si había luces significaba que habría sacrificio, y si ella, que era la condenada, no estaba, no podrían hacerlo. A menos que… A Audrey le cayó la verdad como una losa, pesada y densa.

— La han cogido.—dictaminó firmemente, intentando asimilarlo. Lo cierto es que si la habían cogido, significaba que no la había delatado y había preferido callarse antes que entregar a una completa desconocida.

—¿A quién? —preguntó L.

—A la extranjera de la que has estado hablando.—dijo Audrey, preocupada por la chica con la que se había cruzado.—seguramente Edgar la encontró y ella no le dijo que me había visto. Yo tendría que estar ocupando su lugar en el sacrificio…—dijo con remordimiento. Elle se levantó y la abrazó unos momentos, provocando un acercamiento que no había tenido con nadie, nunca, exceptuando Maki, claro, pues a la chica de los rizos le había tomado la mano al cruzar la puerta. Rehusaba de contacto, pero intentó trasmitir seguridad a Audrey, en ese abrazo.

—Vamos a rescatarla.

—¡Pero tu no lo has visto! ¡El Kraken, es enorme!— gritó Audrey alterada.

—A mi eso no me importa, ella me rescató a mi una vez, de un lugar en el que ya no podía morir, pero podría haberme podrido por toda la eternidad. —dijo Elle, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Audrey. La chica asintió, lentamente, y miró hacia afuera. La horrible bruma aún lo cubría todo, pero la chica no se inmutó.

—Pues vamos, si vamos con las manos desnudas será como no haber ido. — comentó la pelinegra dirigiéndose al fondo de su habitáculo improvisado. Antes vivía en una de las casas del acantilado, hasta que, por error, quedó entregada por su vecina, acusada de haber robado su medallón de oro. Por supuesto era mentira, pero la habían condenado a ser el siguiente sacrificio, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo: excepto correr. Los días previos a su sacrificio había ido aprovisionando esa cueva, y justo cuando la ataban a los postes, había echado a correr.

Descorrió unas cortinas, quedando ellos dos frente a un arsenal de objetos redondos y cuadrados, algún que otro cilindro y un par de óvalos. Elle dedujo que eran bombas, bombas caseras, pero bombas al fin y al cabo. Audrey comenzó a coger alguno de esos materiales y a meterlos en una bolsa cosida a mano con lo que en su tiempo fueron unas cortinas. L, mientras tanto, se quedó parado, mirándolo todo con expresión inmutable pese a la duda que la carcomía por dentro. ¿Si se moría de nuevo quién le rescataría? ¿Iría a ese lugar donde las almas sin dueño vagaban por toda la eternidad? ¿Iría a ese lugar del que ni siquiera Maki sabía? Eso le comenzaba a preocupar, y agradeció el momento en el que Audrey le tiró una bolsa. Elle la tomó al aire, sin esfuerzo, pese al gran peso que portaba.

—En marcha, en una hora habrá oscurecido y el Kraken saldrá de caza, no tendrá nada que cazar…

—A no ser que le demos un poco de… comida. —añadió L, firmando así la sentencia de muerte del Kraken. Porque nadie ganaba a L Lawliet y el Kraken no iba a ser el primero. Elle no consideraba que Kira le hubiera vencido sino que le había superado por una brevedad corta que había supuesto su muerte.

El camino hasta ese lugar de los mil diablos fue horroroso, debían ir por un pequeño desfiladero en el acantilado, bajar hasta las malditas rocas que estaban mojadas y llenas de agua y, finalmente, llegar a la playa. Y para Elle, que nunca había hecho demasiado deporte, no fue un camino fácil, en realidad le resultó tedioso y macabro, como una broma del destino. Elle lo miró todo con los ojos abiertos una vez abajo, en la playa la bruma se retiraba hasta dejar libre toda una costa de barcas abandonadas hacía mucho, llenas de musgo y algas podridas. Audrey indicó silencio a Elle y le indicó que la siguiera. En breve estaban enfrente de una cueva, cubierta con una roca. Audrey presionó un botón extraño y la cueva se abrió, dejando ver un largo corredor iluminado por alguna substancia verde.

Elle comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Audrey y en breve estaban en una cueva espaciosa, con un lago en medio que se notaba perfectamente que comunicaba con el mar al otro lado del acantilado. Elle miró atentamente todo lo que pasaba dentro del lugar. Cajas amontonadas a ambos lados de la cueva y en el centro, hombres recogiéndolas del borde del lago y amontonándolas a los lados.

—Audrey…—comenzó a hablar Elle pero la chica le acalló con una mirada llena de furia y rabia y un dedo en los labios. Señaló hacia el lago, Elle miró y vio allá a Maki, la chica estaba atada a un poste. Parecía que iba a comenzar algo muy pronto.

Se quedaron en silencio, aguardando y de pronto el hombre viejo, alcalde de la ciudad, apareció por otra entrada, y se paró frente al lago, los ojos se le pusieron del mismo verde fosforito de las paredes y que ocupaba los ojos de los hombres que trabajaban sin parar. Y el agua empezó a burbujear.

Elle no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca. Ver a un shinigami no había sido nada comparado con esto, ese bicho era… asqueroso. Un pulpo gigante con tentáculos extraños y más de cincuenta ojos, todos verdes. Elle salió de su escondite sin pensarlo y comenzó a correr hacia Maki. El viejo le vio y le señaló con el dedo.

—¡ELLE! —gritó Maki desde el poste, mirando al chico, como era rodeado poco a poco. Pero Elle ya no le podía escuchar a Maki pues él mismo tenía los ojos verdes y miraba hacia donde estaba Audrey.

La chica se resignó a abrir la bolsa que su actual compañero de armas había trajinado hasta allá, rebuscó sin éxito, pero quitaron una de las cajas que había enfrente suyo y la dejaron al descubierto, tomó lo primero que vio ante la atenta mirada de todos y pateó a Elle, tirándolo al suelo. Con la dinamita en las manos comenzó a correr hacia el pulpo gigante popularmente llamado Kraken por los aldeanos. La chica le tiró la dinamita, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apagada. Maldijo por lo bajo, sacó su navaja y amenazó a todos los allá presentes que se iban acercando a ella, en círculo, rodeándola, no tenía salida, el Kraken detrás y los hombres delante. Decidió que era mejor no morir a manos de ninguno y se lo jugó todo a una sola carta, corrió hacia Maki y cortó las cuerdas.

Carta perdida, la chica era apresada por un tentáculo del Kraken, no podía escapar y ayudar a Audrey, quien inmediatamente fue apresada por el mismo ser mitológico ante la mirada verde de Edgar, el alcalde. Audrey intentó soltarse y vio que la chica del otro tentáculo, intentaba lo mismo, pero sin éxito al igual que ella, malditos tentáculos que no dejaban ni respirar casi, por lo que Maki iba adquiriendo una tonalidad morada.

—¡Elle! ¡Ayúdame Elle! ¡Reacciona, porfavor! ¡Soy yo! —gritaba Maki desde el tentáculo. —¡La chica loca que te encontraste al otro lado de las puertas de la muerte! ¡La que murió por la misma Death note que tu! ¡Recuérdame!

Pero Elle no reaccionaba, ni siquiera ante los insultos de Audrey que le recriminaba el haber sido tan idiota de dejarse atrapar por los malditos poderes extraños de Edgar. Edgar sonreía.

—No te va a escuchar y aunque lo haga no puede ayudaros… ¡Kraken! ¡Te ofrecemos estos dos sacrificios para que traigas a nosotros más alimentos y sustento! —gritó el susodicho, riendo como un loco, nadie querría estar en el lugar de ellas dos en esos momentos, Elle parpadeó, parecía que intentaba zafarse de los poderes, pero no lo lograba, claro, morirte no te daba poderes sobrenaturales.

Maki dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo, desmayada al fin, no tenía más aire. Audrey la miró aún forcejeando contra el tentáculo, el Kraken solamente estaba pensando a cuál de las dos comer primero, pero se decidió por Maki y comenzó a llevar el tentáculo hacia su pico, ese que comenzó a abrir y cerrar compulsivamente, para poder masticarla bien. No contaba con lo que sucedió a continuación.

Elle parpadeó por fin y miró a Maki y a Audrey. —¡No! —gritó como si nada, separándose del círculo de gente poseída y tirándose al agua, comenzando a escalar al mismísimo Kraken. Mala idea, el Kraken lo cogió con otro tentáculo y lo levantó, posponiendo unos minutos la muerte de Maki, ya tenía a Elle, a Audrey, a Maki y un toco de dinamita sin encender.

"¡Dinamita!" se dijo Audrey y tocó el tentáculo del Kraken, era pura piedra a causa de los siglos seguramente, esperó a que el tentáculo del animal estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de la dinamita, pues no paraba de moverlos, y frotó la mecha contra la piel rocosa del pulpo gigante, prendiendo así la mecha al fin, y esperó que se apartara lo suficientemente rápido. Apaleó la pata del Kraken y el bicho inconscientemente la apartó de la dinamita.

BUUUUUUM

Sonó como música para los oídos de Elle y Audrey. Era algo extraño, y sobre todo era algo raro que el Kraken estuviera _gritando_ por el dolor que le había provocado aquello. Y sucedió lo inevitable, un alma elemental no puede permanecer atada si ha sido enviada intacta a la tierra o lo que fuera ese lugar.

Maki levantó la cabeza de golpe, los ojos ardiendo y el pelo flotando alrededor de su cabeza, como si estuviera en algún lugar anti gravitatorio donde pudiese flotar, sus manos se incendiaron pero ella no se quemaba. Apretó fuertemente el tentáculo del Kraken, haciéndolo gritar más de lo que había gritado anteriormente, eso Elle y Audrey no se lo esperaban, y todo seguido, después de provocar que el Kraken aflojara la sujeción y que Edgar cayese al suelo, dolido por el propio dolor del animal, saltaron Audrey y Elle. Pero Maki quedó inconsciente después de aquello. Elle no se lo pensó, se tiró de nuevo al agua a rescatar a esa chica a la que debía tanto.

Los ojos de los hombres dejaron de brillar, algunos gritaron al ver al animal y Edgar les gritaba que apresaran a esos tres pero los hombres ya no hacían caso a Edgar y estaban con la bolsa de Audrey y Elle, sacando explosivos y tirándolos contra el animal, en un silencio compenetrado, interrumpido por los gritos de Edgar.

El Kraken quedó reducido a cenizas, por supuesto, y Elle no comprendió nada cuando una Maki inconsciente volvió a iluminarse, malditos poderes de después de la muerte. ¿No se suponía que ahora venía esa parte en la que salía el sol, les invitaban a la cena y eso? Pues al parecer no, porque otro torrente de luz les invadió y Elle apenas tuvo tiempo de decir adiós con la mano a Audrey y los hombres que celebraban la muerte del Kraken.

**Excepción a la regla número 2:** En un momento de necesidad un alma elemental que haya vuelto bajo su misma forma, adquiere poderes sobrenaturales por un lapsus corto de tiempo tras lo cual se debilita por completo.

* * *

Si, el final me quedó así como raro pero tan mal como para que no me dejéis review? u.u


End file.
